


First Snowfall

by IndecisiveCerberus



Series: Winter Fluff [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emperor Armitage Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveCerberus/pseuds/IndecisiveCerberus
Summary: The Emperor watches the snow fall and muses on the differences between then on Starkiller Base and now in the capital.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Winter Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	First Snowfall

_Then_  
Starkiller was a perpetually snowy place—as much as Hux detested the cold, he made sure to preserve that aspect of the original planet’s ‘biology’, so to speak. There was only so much one could change about a place before it barely resembled what it once was, after all. And Starkiller was meant to be a statement in more ways than one.

Hux had watched the snow fall on the base countless times, always from the warmth and security of his private quarters. There wasn’t really much to it in his opinion, aside from watching the dunes get bigger, the tree branches weighed down more until they either snapped or the snow slid off into a pile on the ground. Despite how unremarkable it all was, it helped to clear his mind at times, giving him something to focus on other than the pile of reports waiting in his office or Ren’s latest console-destroying tantrum.

When the snow had stopped falling, Hux would sometimes remain at the viewport, sipping a warm mug of tarine tea and allowing his mind to slip into analysis mode. With no patrols out this way, or wildlife to snuffle around for hidden food stores, there was nothing to muss up the snow. The sun would make it glisten sometimes, almost like small diamonds.

It was rather pretty, but also quite barren. The cold could be unforgiving to those unprepared for it, a layer of treachery hidden beneath a natural beauty.

(Hux sometimes lamented that the weapon’s cannon had to be so visible, not that anyone outside of the First Order would see it. At least, for now.)

_Now_  
It had been ten years since Starkiller had been destroyed in a bold surprise attack by the Resistance. Losing Starkiller had been a blow, but not enough to slow the First Order’s conquest of the galaxy. Of course, the Resistance remained a scattered but persistent thorn in Hux’s side, even as he’d ascended to Emperor.

Hux had picked a visible yet well-protected planet to set up his capital, with far less perpetual snow. He didn’t miss that bit about Starkiller, at least. It was good cover, but Hux did not like the cold. His chosen Enforcer, however, seemed to revel in it and always put in a great deal of effort to try and drag Hux out into the snow.

Choosing a planet that experienced persistent snowfall in the winter was the compromise he’d made to appease Kylo, otherwise he would’ve scoured the galaxy to find a temperate planet where he wouldn’t sweat to death in the summer and freeze his balls off in the winter. At least Corrin’s spring and summer months were mostly mild.

Still, his dislike of the cold didn’t stop him from engaging in an old, familiar ritual. Some nights he could be found standing near one of the palace’s tall windows, depending on what view pleased him that night, and watch the snow blanket the capital in a layer of white. It was usually late, well past the time he should’ve gone to bed, but Hux had never maintained a decent sleep schedule. Eventually Kylo would drag himself out of bed, grumbling about the cold floor, and come find his Emperor to haul him to bed. Hux would protest, of course, but offered very little actual resistance.

It was a familiar routine, only for them.

For now, though, Hux watched the snow fall, letting his mind decompress in a rare moment of relaxation. With the cold having chased everyone inside to their warm homes, there was nothing to muss up the snow. In a few hours, the city would be blanketed in pristine white. It would be a nightmare to dig out of tomorrow morning.

Perhaps oddly, Hux found that he preferred it that way. The snow on Starkiller was rarely displaced outside of areas where troops and officers moved. It was pretty, but also barren.

At least they didn’t have any wampas to contend with, so there was that.

Here, the snow would bear the tracks of small animals that wandered into the city at night to forage for food. In the morning, it would be displaced and dirtied as people emerged to go about their lives. It was disorderly, but… it was more alive.

“Hux?” He turned at the sound of a sleepy voice behind him.

“Ren,” Hux said quietly, nodding to his Enforcer like they were conducting business as usual.

“Come on, it’s just the two of us,” Kylo huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Come to drag me to bed as usual?”

“Are you going to protest as usual?”

“You like it when I fight you,” Hux said with a smirk.

“Yes, in the bedroom, not when I’m trying to get you to sleep.” Kylo closed the gap between them in a few strides, looming over Hux in what was supposed to be a threatening manner. Not that he had any qualms about physically picking Hux up and carrying him to bed if that was what it took. Hux seemed unimpressed, raising an eyebrow at him.

To the casual observer, the ensuing staredown seemed tense, neither man willing to give ground to the other. To those who knew them, it was just another one of their moments, their old rivalry briefly showing through.

To them, it was a contest of wills to see who would back down first. If they were keeping score, they were about even. At this point, it was all a game, a familiar routine in an otherwise rapidly changing galaxy.

“Very well,” Hux relented with an overly dramatic sigh, pushing himself off the window frame and leading the way back to their shared rooms.

“Good man.” Kylo moved to follow him, more than ready to crawl back under the warm blankets with Hux by his side. Now things were as they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up a month late with cold Starbucks*
> 
> Nothing to see here, move along. Except for links at my [writing tumblr](https://cerberusattemptswriting.tumblr.com/post/639602660633346049/first-snowfall-indecisivecerberus-star-wars) and [writing/idea dump twitter.](https://twitter.com/DetectiveRat200/status/1346953048095129605)


End file.
